A Bit of a Time Slip
by Col - Remy's Girl
Summary: Caution: contents may contain fluff. Handle with care. R&R. Rinse. Repeat.
1. Late Night Double Feature Picture Show

Author's Note: Sadly, although I do own the characters in this first chapter, I do not own characters appearing in later chapters. They, unfortunately for me, belong to Richard O'Brien, may he live forever and continue to bless us with his sweet transvestites. This story is based on the antics of my RHPS group and the weird and wild things we come up with at three o clock in the morning after seeing show.

The time: eleven thirty. The day: Saturday. The Event: Rocky Horror. A group of dedicated Rocky Horror fans clustered outside the movie theater, awaiting admittance to the show, all dressed in costumes either made by hand or put together carefully with lots of planning and effort. The group had a name, the Sane Persons, and they were regulars to the show by the Sweet Transvestites. Some of them had even been asked to join the Sweet T's.

"My God, it is freezing," the girl dressed as Columbia moaned. She wrapped her glittering tailcoat tightly around herself and took a long drag on her cigarette. "Is it almost time?"

"Columbia," the girl who played Frank snapped, "Be quiet."

"Yes, Frankie," she sighed. They had an agreement, that while in costume they would be their characters and not themselves. The girl who played Janet stood close by, smoking her own cigarette.

The boy who played Riff Raff stood to one side, quiet, just like his character. Brad, Eddie, and Magenta were all in one group, huddled for warmth that late November evening, and the Criminologist and Dr. Scott were deep in a discussion about gas prices.

"Hey, Julie," Colleen said, breaking character and not giving a damn.

The girl who played Frank glared. "What, Columbia?"

"What time is it? Is it almost time?"

"Does it look like I'm wearing a watch?"

"It's eleven forty-five," Magenta called.

"Good," Colleen/Columbia muttered. "I'm freezing."

Just then, one of the Sweet T's opened the doors to the theater. The Sane Persons rushed inside to grab their seats in the third and fourth row, where they always sat when they went to see the show. Once they were all settled in and the de-virginizing had been taken care of, the Rocky Horror pledge had been recited, and the lights dimmed, the movie began…

…"That was the best Rocky Horror ever," Colleen grinned as they left the theater.

"You say that every time," Anna sighed. "Who's riding back with me?"

"Oh, I am," Colleen said eagerly.

"Yeah, me too," Julie added.

"I've got room for one more," Anna said, "If anyone else wants to come?"

Everyone else declined, which was fine by the three of them. They were usually the ones who always hung out together anyway. Colleen climbed into the backseat, still wearing her tailcoat, holding onto the Columbia-esque pajamas she had brought with her to change into later.

Just as everyone else got in the car, rain began pouring down out of nowhere. "Freaky…" Colleen grinned. "Just think…it's November…and it's raining…"

Anna rolled her eyes and Julie just chuckled. "There's this little thing called obsession," Anna began.

Colleen sighed and stared out the window. Her reflection stared back, looking like Little Nell to the point of being slightly creepy. In the passenger's seat, Julie examined her own reflection, which looked more like Tim Curry than Tim Curry.

They drove in silence for a long while, with Colleen and Julie both nearly falling asleep. Before too much longer, Anna shook them both awake and whispered unbelievingly, "We're lost."

The rain streaming down the windshield wasn't enough to make the stop sign in the middle of the road unreadable. Julie and Colleen exchanged meaningful glances. Anna just sighed and shook her head. "I know what you two are thinking, and you're both wrong."

"Whatever you say," Colleen shrugged.

"Well, we might as well turn back and try to find out where we took the wrong fork…"

"Should've taken the spoon," Julie laughed, still in the mind-set of audience participation.

Anna backed the car up slowly, but it hadn't gotten very far before there was a loud bang, and the car stopped.

"What was that?" Colleen asked quickly.

"A blowout?" Julie suggested.

"No," Anna replied. "That would be too freaky."

The three of them climbed out the car only to find that it had in fact been a blowout. They stared dumbfounded at the tire, getting wetter and wetter by the minute. "Well…" Anna began, "I guess we could go see if there's anybody around…"

Colleen pulled her cell out. "No, it's okay…I'll just call some one…" She shook her phone angrily. "No use. The battery's gone and died."

Anna looked at her cell phone too. "Shit. Mine's dead too."

Julie shook her head. "Don't have one. You know that."

"Well…there's nothing to do but walk back down the road and see if there's anybody there…"

"I guess that's all we can do."

"If there is a castle I am going to scream."

"Don't be stupid, there's only one castle in Kentucky and it's about an hour away."

"Yeah, and it's not like we live in Denton, Ohio. There's nothing to worry about, right?"


	2. In the Velvet Darkness

"Guys? Where are you?" Anna called, holding onto her white purse tightly. "And why do I feel like bursting into song?"

"Janet! There you are!"

"Brad?" Anna shook her head. "I mean…what? What's going on?"

"Darling, don't run off like that. You scared me!"

Anna shook her head. "This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening…Where is everybody else?"

Brad took her in his arms. "What are you talking about, darling? I thought you and I were going to go see if there was anyone in that castle we passed a few miles back."

"Oh, right," Anna replied, realizing that the only way to get out of whatever was happening was to play along. Besides, she might run into Colleen and Julie if she wound up at the castle.

…Wait…"Castle? Brad, dear, where are we?"

Brad chuckled. "Well, I'm not sure, seeing as how we took that wrong fork—"

"Should've taken the spoon," Anna muttered.

"—but I think I can safely say we're about five miles out of Denton."

"Oh." Anna nodded, then realized what she was doing. "No," she reminded herself fiercely. "I am not Janet. I am Anna Summers, and this is not happening. This is not real…it's a dream, or something…"

"Come on, darling, we don't want to get any wetter, do we?" Brad insisted, dragging her along. "We've got to get to a phone."

They approached a gate, with a white sign proclaiming "Enter at your own risk." Brad took her by the arm again.

As he pulled her along behind him, Anna swore she could hear music, and before she could stop herself, she was singing. "In the velvet darkness…" She stopped. "Brad, what just happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Janet. Come on, I think I see a light."

There, looming in the darkness, was a grand castle. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled, right on cue. "…burning bright, there's a guiding star…" Brad nodded and smiled at her, trying to shield her from the rain.

She continued singing. "…In the darkness of everybody's life…" Then she remembered what happened next in the movie, and jumped out of the way just as three motorcycles roared past. Instinctively she raised her eyes to the window in the tallest tower, and there, staring at her, was a man, tall, blonde, and half bald. "No…this is not happening," she whispered as he began to sing.

She was a Rocky Horror fan, but this was insane! Had she listened to Julie and Colleen fantasize about it so long that she'd let herself get sucked into their fantasy world? Was she asleep at the wheel, and dreaming? What was happening? The rain felt real enough…

They approached the castle and Brad rang the doorbell. The door swung open to reveal the same man who had sung to them from the window. "Hello," he said in a nasally tone.

"Hi!" Brad replied, extending his hand. "I'm Brad Majors, and this is my fiancée, Janet Weiss."

Anna shook her head. "No…" she breathed. "No…" Taking advantage of Brad's momentary distraction, she bolted, which wasn't an easy task in her heeled shoes.

"Janet! Wait, Janet, where are you going?" Brad called when he realized she was gone.

"I've seen the movie," she yelled back. "I know how it ends, and believe me…I don't want it to end that way. Just…leave me alone!"

The balding blonde-haired man just smiled cynically as Brad raced after Anna. They'd be back. They'd have to return. There was no going back, now.


	3. Time Warped

"Where is anybody?" Colleen anguished, imitating Janet. When that didn't work, she tried something else. "Oh, I do wish somebody would show up and take me back where I need to be…"

At that moment, a figure appeared in the darkness. "Columbia," the figure snapped. "Get back up the castle at once! Vhat are you thinking, out here in the rain? Go. You need to get ready for the Master's party!"

"Oh. Right," Colleen replied. "The party. I get to do my tap solo tonight, right? In the Time Warp?"

The figure, which was, in fact, Magenta, the castle's domestic. "Yes, that's right, now hurry up. You're getting all of your sequins wet, look at you."

"Oh. Right…" Colleen grinned. Her dreams had come true. She was living the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Finally. Her costume looked…amazing. She examined it minutely. The sequins on her tailcoat were real, not gold foil dot, and when she took off her hat to examine it, she saw that it was the right style, and again, sequined, not pasted with gold glitter. In the back of her mind, she wondered where Anna and Julie were, but those thoughts were pushed aside as she saw the castle. It was far more impressive in real life than it had ever been on the movie screen.

Lightning flashed and Magenta urged her along. "Come along, Columbia. You've seen it a thousand times before, I don't know vhy you find it so impressive tonight."

"Oh…sorry, it's just that…I've been staying inside so much lately…I'd forgotten exactly what it looked like," Colleen replied, staying as true to her character as she possibly could. "So…lots of your friends expected tonight?"

Magenta smiled. "Yes. Quite a few of the Transylvanians will be at the Master's party."

Colleen grinned widely. The Trannies were her favorite group of extras in any movie. She couldn't wait to see everybody…and maybe Anna would be along soon with Brad, and then Julie would make her grand entrance through the elevator, and they'd all be together again, in the ultimate Rocky Horror experience.

Magenta ushered her inside, dried her off quickly with a blood-stained rag, and pushed her into the ball room. She loved it. Spying the jukebox, she squealed and jumped on it excitedly. Magenta nodded and left.

"So…" Colleen sighed. "Nothing left to do now except wait.


	4. Sweet Transvestite

The Denton Affair Part 4

There was darkness. A heartbeat. Slow, gentle breathing. Julie opened her eyes. The heartbeat and breathing had been her own. She was lounging in a couch draped with red velvet. Grinning widely, she rose and checked her reflection in the mirror. Everything was perfect. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she loved it. Her makeup looked amazing, and her corset looked so screen-accurate… "If this is a dream, please don't let me wake up," she prayed silently.

Spying a sliver-lined black cape nearby, she picked it up and tried it on. It fit perfectly. "No way…" she whispered. She twirled in it, chuckled, and then stopped, startled by the sound. "I sound like Tim Curry," she breathed. "No effing way…"

"Master, we are nearly ready for your entrance," a low, sultry voice called.

"Yes, thank you, Magenta," Julie called back. "Very nice. Very good."

Would she see Colleen, in a glittering gold tailcoat, eagerly awaiting her entrance? Would she Anna, playing the part of Janet to perfection, screaming when she entered? She hoped so. Maybe they could find some way to alter the course of the movie, if all three of them were in it together. They could change the ending so nobody died, or at least, nobody important.

'And', Julie made a note to herself, 'When Eddie comes crashing out the freezer I won't kill him, for Colleen's sake.' What else would she change? She'd let Anna have Rocky, and she'd take Brad all for herself, and then Riff Raff and Magenta could have their own little transport device to beam them back to Transylvania, and since Eddie wouldn't be dead, that would be Dr. Scott taken care of…

It would all work out, perfectly. Of course, she was aware that there were usually consequences to changing the course of events know to happen. She'd seen it all the time in fictions about time travel, when things got incredibly messed up because somebody couldn't leave things alone…

"It's just a movie," she sighed. "No one's going to get strung out over a movie, right?"

…She stood in the elevator, listening to the final notes of the Time Warp, and she smiled. Time for her big entrance. She'd better make it good. Step. Step. Step. Step. Turn. Look at Janet, wait for her to scream, open the door. "How do you do? I see you've met my faithful handyman…"

Stealing a glance around, she was disappointed to see that Janet was, in fact, Janet, and not Anna, and Columbia was, unfortunately Columbia, not Colleen. 'Damn', she thought, still singing. 'Got to find a way to find them…'

She finished, back in the elevator, her mind still racing. There were still a few moments before the Trannies and Brad and Janet met her in the lab. If she could just find the right tools…

Scrabbling around with buttons and levers, she finally found a combination that she thought might work. The only thing she could now was pray. "Oh, please, oh please, let it be Anna and Colleen that come out of that elevator…please oh please oh please…"


	5. Come Up to the Lab

…Anna stopped running, out of breath. Around her, the world turned hazy, tilted, and suddenly she was in an elevator in nothing but a bra, slip, and underwear…

…Colleen sighed. Anna hadn't come in, and Julie hadn't come out the elevator. She held her arm out for Brad and Janet's clothes, then everything shimmered before her eyes, and she closed them…

"The master is not yet married, nor do I think he ever will be. We are merely his…servants…"

Colleen's eyes snapped open. It was all she could do not to whisper "Anna" when she saw her friend standing in front of her. 'Now how did that happen?' she wondered. The elevator stopped, opened, and Riff motioned for Anna and Brad to exit the elevator. Colleen and Magenta hung back. Colleen waited for the line that would prompt her…but it never came.

Instead, Julie was improvising, straying from the script. "Welcome, my dear guests," she said, extending a hand to Brad and Anna. "May I offer you my hospitality? Anything you need. Only…allow me to finish my presentation first, would you?"

Brad opened and closed his mouth silently, unsure of what to say, but Anna, who had caught on, replied, "Yes, thank you. You're too kind."

Julie smirked and then beckoned. "Magenta. Columbia. Go and assist Riff Raff."

Colleen nodded. This was the way the movie was supposed to go, now. Although…she didn't want to die at the end…she hoped Julie had a plan.

"And now, my dear convention," Julie announced, paraphrasing Frank's speech, "I wish to present to you a miracle, a man, created by me and brought to life right before your very eyes!" Julie turned and walked back to the tank, pulling Colleen aside. "Don't worry. I have a plan. Just…hang in there. We'll fix this story so everybody's happy."

"Well…I just love a happy ending…" Colleen whispered back. "Let's just hope it turns out alright."

"I hope so…"

Turning back to the Transylvanians, Julie continued. "And now, my unconventional convention, you are about to witness…" She trailed off and her brow furrowed. She hadn't really gotten this part memorized yet… "You are about to witness a break-through in bio-chemical research."

The Transylvanians applauded politely, Colleen applauded enthusiastically, and Anna clung to Brad.

Julie continued her speech, stumbling here and there, hoping that the Transylvanians would mark it up to nerves. As she finished, she crossed to the tank and motioned for Magenta and Colleen to unveil Rocky. "Step up the power reactors three more points!"

And then…Rocky was unveiled. By this time, Julie was shaking from suppressed nerves. Any minute now, Rocky would stop singing…she chased him frantically around the lab, until he stopped.

"That's no way to behave on your first day out," she snapped, more forcefully than she meant to. What came next? She thought anxiously, then added, "But…since you're…since you're…" She couldn't remember what came next! "Well…I forgive you," she finished as best she could.

The words…what were to the words to the next song? She was in the spotlight, and she was freezing…she couldn't think…Rocky looked at her expectantly. The Transylvanians stared. Colleen crossed her fingers and closed her eyes and prayed for the best.

Looking around, Julie spied the red-wrapped dumbbells and her mind kicked back into gear. She got through the song decently, leading Rocky to the red freezer door. Right on cue, it began beeping, and Eddie came crashing through the ice, accompanied by Colleen's carefully rehearsed squeal, "EDDIE!!!!!!"

As Eddie sang and Colleen did her best to attract his attention, Julie felt an overpowering urge to walk into the freezer and grab an ice pick. The movie was trying to right itself, it didn't want her to change the story…she'd screwed it up enough, and it wanted to be played out the way it had been written.

Eddie finished his song and looked around, dazed. He didn't know what to do next. This part hadn't been written. Julie closed her eyes and breathed deeply, willing herself not to attack him.

"Eddie," she said stiffly. The greaser looked at her, confused. "How are you feeling?"

"I…" he began. "I…" He raised a hand to his head. Colleen, true to her character, jumped on his back and hugged him as hard as she could. "Columbia…" She nodded. He smiled. Something familiar. Something he recognized. That was good.

Julie sighed in relief. "You can still talk. How…nice."

His brow wrinkled. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember?" Julie asked. He shook his head. "Well, allow me to explain." She turned back to the Transylvanians and motioned to Eddie. "Living proof that these…people…can be altered. I have created the perfect man using a very small part of this man's brain. Neither of them have suffered any ill effects."

Again the Transylvanians burst into applause. Anna and Brad looked confused, and Julie still felt like ramming an ice pick into the greaser's heart, but at least events had been set in motion that would change the movie so Colleen didn't have to die in the end. That was what she was most worried about. If her friend died in this story…would she still be alive outside it, or would it have claimed her for good? She was determined not to find out.


	6. Mind Flip

**Author's Note: When I get an idea in my head, I can't stop working on it. Don't be surprised if I update about every other day…And don't forget to leave a review! As always, I do not own Richard O'Brien's characters, and I guess I don't really own my friends either, but isn't that the whole point of a fanfiction? Anyhow, please enjoy as the plot thickens…**

…Somewhere, in another reality, similar but different, a man dressed in a suit ran his fingers through gray hair as he examined a file book. "Something is not right," he murmured, turning pages. Photos had blurred, people in the photos had changed. "The fool…he must have known…"

…

…In yet another reality, a very confused Dr. Furter glared at a very expensive-looking piece of equipment that had just completely and utterly died.

Columbia sighed. "Do you have any idea what happened?"

Dr. Furter let his temper get the better of him, and he smacked the machine. "Do you have any idea how to keep your nose out of things?"

Columbia hung her head, trying not to let Dr. Furter see the tears in the corners of her eyes. Dr. Furter sighed. He wasn't sure what had happened, that was the thing. He didn't know at all what had happened, and it annoyed him. He liked things to work the way they were supposed to work, and this machine did not do that. He felt like kicking it, but if he did, he'd probably scuff his stilettos, and that would upset him even more.

"I…apologize, Columbia." He shook his head and smacked the machine. "I can only hope that I haven't altered reality in ways that cannot be fixed."

"You mean…" Columbia breathed.

"I believe I've sent us to another time…another place…yes, another dimenion, or reality, altogether."

"And…"

"This machine requires…" He paused. "Required…a sort of…balance of transfer."

"So…" Columbia said, adding two and two together, and, surprisingly, coming up with four, "You've sent people from this place back to…the castle?"

"I suppose…but…you remember you and I were separated? I suppose whoever I sent to replace me knew enough to bring his companion back to him, and that fixed our problem."

Columbia nodded. This was a bit much for her, but she thought she'd got it. Then she looked down. "Frankie!"

He sighed. "What is it, Columbia?"

"Frankie, look at my jacket! It…it's not even real sequins anymore!" She burst into tears. It had taken her a long time to make her tailcoat, and now she'd lost it.

Dr. Furter looked down at his own outfit and was surprised to find that it, too, differed from what he had been wearing. "This is very…odd…why would a pair of…" He paused. "I suppose we are still on Earth? But why would a pair of Earthlings be wearing imitations of our clothes?"

Columbia wiped her face on the sleeve of the gold foil-dot tailcoat. "I don't know, and I don't care."

"No, no, no…" Dr. Furter's brow furrowed in concentration. "I wonder…" He stopped looking at the dead machine and concentrated instead on his surroundings. He and Columbia were next to a dark road, beside a car with a flat tire. "This looks familiar," he murmured.

Suddenly, a very frightened Janet came running out the woods beside the road. She screamed when she saw Frank and Columbia, but they at least were familiar. "What did you do?" she sobbed. "Where are we?"

Columbia grabbed her by the shoulders and looked closely at Janet's outfit. "Look, Frankie, her clothes are different too."

Janet looked down and gasped. "But…how?"

At that moment, another car drove past, slowing down. It stopped when it got to the car with the flat. The doors opened, and out came people dressed like Magenta, Riff Raff, and Eddie. "Anna? Julie? Colleen? What happened? We were following you guys and then you disappeared. Did you take the wrong fork or something? What happened, did your tire blow out? Freaky…" Magenta said, but it wasn't really Magenta at all, just some girl dressed like her.

"What are you talking about?" Frank demanded. "Who are you?"

The girl dressed like Magenta gave him an odd look. "Have you lost your mind, Julie? Come on, I think we can fit you guys into my car, and then tomorrow we'll come back and get the car towed."

Columbia was eyeing the guy dressed like Eddie hungrily. He was pretty attractive…he looked almost exactly like Eddie… He noticed her looking and grinned. She blushed and climbed in the car next to him. It was a tight fit, trying to fit three extra people in, and she ended up sitting in his lap. She didn't dare look at him during the whole ride.

"So…" Frank said as he and Janet were squished together in the back seat with Columbia and Justin, as his name turned out to be. Robyn, who played Magenta, drove, and Travis, who played Riff, sat in the passenger's seat. "So…er…what are we doing now?"

"I dunno," Robyn said. "I thought we might go to White Castle and get some burgers or something."

Columbia squealed with joy, remembering the times she and Eddie had gone to a burger joint to share a soda and an order of fries. "Calm down, Colleen," Robyn sighed.

"Sorry," Columbia giggled, fidgeting on Justin's lap. "Sorry."

Janet nervously chewed on a fingernail. "What are you going to do about this?" she hissed at Frank. He shrugged and looked out the window. So many things he saw were unfamiliar to him…lights everywhere, street signs…He shuddered. What had he gotten them into?

**Another Author's Note!**

**I just love stories about characters getting sent to other worlds/realities, don't you? shivers with delight Oh, what fun!**


	7. Time Slip

…And, back at the castle, Julie did her best to hold things together while the plot unraveled around her and her friends. When Colleen showed Anna to her room, rather than leave, she stayed, and the two of them waited for Julie, who when she arrived, arrived in a panic. "They know something's up," she gasped, trying to catch her breath. "I know it…they can feel it…it's like they don't see us, not as we are…they think we really are Frank and Columbia, and Janet, but they don't see us…am I making any sense?"

Anna nodded. "Complete sense. They see what they expect to see, what the story makes them see. But…you're changing the story, Julie. You can't do that. They'll realize that we aren't who they think we are, and then…you'll have a lot of explaining to do."

Colleen sighed. "Well, I for one am glad that Eddie is alive, but he's no fun with only half a brain…still, I don't guess I could ask for anything more, could I?"

Julie sat heavily on the bed. "We need a plan. I don't know how we got here, or why we're here, but there must be a reason. And if we got here, there should be a way to get back."

"Wait a minute," Colleen said quickly. "What if I don't want to go back? Are you going to stop me from staying? I like it here. I don't want to leave."

"Shut up," Anna muttered. "Of course you have to leave. We don't belong here, any of us."

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" Julie insisted. "There's got to be something…I don't know…I don't think I can change much more, and quite frankly, Colleen, I don't want you or I to die."

"Just…when Riff tries to take over…just let him go. Don't say anything. And then we can sneak out while he gets the Transit Beam ready," Colleen replied.

"You don't understand," Julie snapped. "When we were in the lab…when Eddie came out of the freezer…I had to hold on the elevator and not let go…that's how badly I felt compelled to pick up that ice pick. I don't think you realize what danger we're in."

"Besides," Anna added, "If we're here, then where are Frank, Columbia, and Janet? They're not here, obviously, which means they're probably back home."

Julie hung her head and buried her face in her hands. "And, unlike us, they have no idea how the story goes. They'll be completely lost…and they'll probably have the same problem we're having. I only wish there were some way to contact them…"

The trio sat in silence after that, each of them lost in their own thoughts. "Well…" Colleen began, breaking the silence, "I have to go find Eddie before he hurts himself. He's not doing to well with only half a brain."

"I can fix that," Julie murmured. "The good thing about feeling so compelled…I know all of Frank's scientific secrets…I can fix Eddie's brain, no problem…but will the story let me?"

"You have to fight it," Colleen insisted. "Fight the story. We can do it. Come on. Fix Eddie's brain. I want to go out with him, like we used to." She stopped, realizing what she'd just said.

"Not so easy, is it?" Julie retorted.

"Whatever," Colleen muttered, leaving the room in a huff. Julie and Anna watched her go, both of them worried.

"We have to stop this," Anna said finally.

"I know….I know…but…how?" Julie sighed. "I don't have enough of Frank's thoughts or memories to know what happened or how we got here, and without that knowledge…I can't do anything to help us. We could be stuck here for a very long time."

…

"Justin…" The name was beginning to feel more comfortable. Columbia giggled, sipping a Diet Coke.

He grinned and said, "Yeah? What's up? You're rather giggly tonight, Colleen. Something happen at the Esquire that I'm not aware of?"

Columbia blushed and stole a few French fries. "It's just…well…have I ever told you that you're adorable?"

"On occasion."

"Well…you are."

"Right on."

He was just like Eddie! Columbia could barely contain herself, barely kept enough control to act like this 'Colleen' person…although, apparently, whoever she was, 'Colleen' was just like her… That thought made her giggle even more. Someone just like her? She'd like to meet such a person, if it was possible.

The next booth over, Frank and Janet sat together, an odd sight in Columbia's eyes, but she was too busy with Justin to care. They were speaking in low tones, as though afraid Robyn and Travis would overhear.

"…Got to be a way…"

"…I hope you know what you're doing…"

Bits of their conversation drifted over to Columbia, but she ignored their voices. "Have I ever told you that I like you?" she asked, wondering if 'Colleen' had a crush on this guy, and not caring if she did or didn't…

"You have," Justin replied warily.

"Oh." She smiled. "What did you say? I forget."

He looked uncomfortable. "You know what I said. You know I can't have a relationship. I told you that."

"Oh. Yeah, that's right." Columbia sighed and munched a few more French fries. Why did she always fall for the wrong guys? Why?

"Hey, don't feel bad, kid," he grinned, noticing her downfallen expression. "There's better guys out there than me, anyway. Besides…just cause I can't have a relationship doesn't mean we can't be…friends…"

There was something about the way he said "friends" that piqued Columbia's interest.

"Oh?" she ventured.

He winked and nodded. "Yup. You know what I mean."

"I do?" She decided to play along and ask someone later. "Oh, right. I do." She grinned in return. "That would be…fun."

"I don't know what to do," Frank confessed.

Janet sighed and took a sip of her drink. "Maybe we should play along for a while longer. I don't know. It's odd, though, that we were the only ones to get…moved…"

Frank shook his head. "I can't explain that. You were in your room, Columbia was helping Magenta, and I was in the lab…"

"And we can assume that the three who took our places were traveling together. So…how does that happen? I don't understand."

"I assume the process was made easier by the similarity in clothing," Frank replied. "That does make sense, doesn't it?"

"Not really…" Janet said, shaking her head. "Perhaps…it was something mental…maybe they were thinking about something?"

Robyn crossed over to their table and sat down. "So, you pumped for Rocky in two weeks?"

Frank's eyes widened. "Yes, of course," he began. "Why wouldn't we be?"

Robyn shrugged. "I don't know. Hey, I know we just watched it, but…when we get back to campus, do you want to watch it again?"

Janet nodded. "Yes, of course." She glanced at Frank. Maybe this would explain what had happened…

**Author's Note: Mwa ha ha. You get two chapters tonight, my lovelies, unless I decide to stay up all night, in which case I may write another chapter…but I think I am going to go to bed after all. What do you think so far? Please review, I enjoy reading them. And if you're nice I'll reply and give you a cookie. . I like where the story is going so far…and I can't believe I wrote so much tonight…**


	8. The Groupie and Other Tales

Colleen ran through the castle, searching for Eddie. She ran into Riff Raff and Magenta, in the lab, just as Riff was about to threaten Rocky with the candelabra. "Stop!" she shouted.

Riff whirled in surprise. "Shouldn't you be somewhere?" he asked. Clearly the 'adjustments' Julie had made were confusing him to no end.

"Mourning the death of my love?"

Riff nodded.

"He didn't die, Riff Raff. He's alive. And Ju…Frankie is going to use Rocky's brain to clone the half of Eddie's brain that he's missing, and then I'm going to get my Eddie back…and you and Magenta…well…I'll hate to say goodbye to Mags, but don't you think you've been here long enough? I mean, don't you miss your planet at all?"

Without realizing what she was doing, Colleen was helping Julie's plan. Riff mused over this a moment. "Back to Transsexual…."he murmured. "Yes, it does have its attractions…what a notion…are you sure? Just Magenta and myself?"

"Oh…yes…" Colleen gushed. "On the moon drenched shores of Transsexual you can do the Time Warp…again…" _Anything to keep me safe_, she thought. _Just as long as he doesn't decide to go on a killing spree…that's it! I just have to find the laser, and then we can order them to go home, and then everything will be okay!_

Riff nodded slowly. "Yes…Magenta and I would enjoy that…but are you sure the Master would let us go?"

"Oh, come on," Colleen insisted. "He's got Brad and Janet now. I don't want to say he doesn't need you, but I'm sure you're tired of being in his service, aren't you? And…if Brad and Janet take your place, everything will be fine, right? Everybody goes home happy, the end?"

Riff considered this. "Yes."

Colleen nodded enthusiastically. "Yes."

Riff smiled thinly. "Yes." He turned to Magenta and extended a hand, which she took slowly, hesitantly.

"And…you will stay here with the Master?" she asked.

"Of course. Brad and Janet can take care of him. They're young, just engaged, need a place to stay," Colleen pressed.

"It's settled then," Riff said finally. "We leave tomorrow."

"Wonderful. I'll tell Frankie. I think if I tell him then maybe he won't be mad at all," Colleen said.

Magenta smiled a rare, fleeting smile but said nothing, just nodded her thanks and gazed at her brother, as if seeing the two of them already back on Transsexual. "And no one gets hurt, right?" Colleen asked, just to make sure.

"Well. Why should anyone get hurt? The Master seems to have settled in nicely, he seems well-adjusted to the planet. I can't imagine him wanting to go home…but…" Magenta said slowly. "Thank you, Columbia. You've been surprisingly thoughtful."

Colleen grinned. "I'll miss you, though, Mags. A lot. Our room just won't be the same without you…but I supposed I'll have Janet, won't I? And Brad…"

"Yes. Thank you. Now, Magenta and I must make preparations for the journey."

…

"Julie! Julie! Frankie! Frankie!"

Julie looked up as Colleen burst into Anna's room. "Yes, Colum…Colleen?"

"I've convinced Ritz and Mags to go back home, they're leaving tomorrow and I told them that Brad and Janet, sorry I mean Anna, could take their places and they were all for it and everything, they're packing up tonight and then tomorrow they're going to go back! And then no one will get hurt. That's the only reason they kill Frankie in the movie, is because he kills people and he's a threat to society!"

Julie sighed. "I doubt that's the only reason, but I suppose you've done well enough."

"Do you think I should go talk to Brad?" Janet asked.

"That would be a good idea. Convince him to stay here, Anna. We mustn't let this movie end the way it does."

The three of them nodded, and Anna slipped out. Now, if she remembered correctly… "Same room, different lighting," she murmured. Then she walked back in, and just as she had predicted, the lighting had changed and there was Brad, laying down on the bed.

_Just like the seduction scene_, she thought. "Brad, darling?"

He sat up and she climbed into the bed with him. "Yes, Janet?"

"Brad, I've been thinking…" Convince him to stay…how was she going to do that? "Darling, the Doctor offered to let us stay here for a bit, to help us get on our feet before we get married, so we can save up for a house. A house, Brad! He said he'll have to charge rent, but it won't be much, it'll be far cheaper than an apartment, and we don't have to worry about furniture, not yet anyway…"

Brad put his arm around her. "Are you sure, darling? It seems a bit suspicious to me that he'd offer something like that, after he's only just met us."

"Oh Brad," Anna chided. "Don't you believe in guardian angels?"

"Do you think Dr. Frank N Furter is a guardian angel?" Brad asked incredulously.

"Well…I admit he is quite unorthodox," Anna replied slowly, "But really he's a very nice person. He and I talked about it for quite a long time in my room, just now. I think we can trust him, Brad, I really do."

Brad sighed. "If you say so, Janet. It just seems so odd, that he would offer us room and board so readily."

"You never know, darling," Anna continued. "Perhaps he was looking for boarders, and we're just the perfect candidates."

"Well…you do have a point there," Brad admitted. "Alright, Janet. We'll give it a try. Will that make you happy?"

"Oh, very much so," Anna gushed, annoyed at herself for having to gush.

"It's settled, then. We'll discuss it later, at dinner."

"Right."

…

"And crawling on the planet's face, some insects called the human race: lost in time, and lost in space, and meaning…" The movie drew to a close. Frank, Columbia, and Janet shared a quick glance. They'd asked to watch the movie by themselves, and now they were glad that they had.

"Are you as freaked out as I am?" Columbia asked to everyone in general.

Frank just kept clutching his chest as if not believing that he'd died in the movie. "But…but…how did they…what…I don't understand. Riff Raff would never do anything like that…" he kept murmuring.

Janet shook her head. "I don't understand either. How did…what…"

Columbia picked up the DVD case and examined the back. "It says here that a man called Richard O'Brien wrote the thing."

"Let me see that," Frank snapped, taking it away. "How can we find this…Richard O'Brien person?"

"Wait…what year does it say it is?" Columbia asked, examining a wall calendar. "Two thousand and six? But…that's…"

"Thirty-one years after our time," Janet finished. "Is this Richard O'Brien even still alive?"

"If he's not I am going to dig him up out of his grave and reanimate him," Frank growled. "I want answers. Now."

Janet motioned toward the machine they had been watching the movie on. "This thing. You can figure it out, can't you, Frank?"

He examined it. "Perhaps…." He played with the keyboard and the mouse, and the monitor, before nodding. "This…Internet…" He clicked on the icon. "I had heard rumors of its creation. Perhaps by now it is finished? Now…how would I go about searching for something?"

"Look up the thingy on the back of this case," Columbia suggested. "Look. Double-you, double-you, double-you, dot, Twentieth Century Fox, dot com."

"What does that have to do with Richard O'Brien?" Frank snarled.

"Well, it's a start," Janet said, trying to calm the two of them down.

"Hey, what's this?" Columbia asked, picking up another DVD case. "Shock Treatment? Hey, it's written by the same guy. Creepy…"

Frank sighed and returned his attention to the computer. He was going to figure this thing out if it killed him. He hated not understanding things, and being thrown thirty-one years into the future, in another dimension, no less, had a way making things difficult to understand.


	9. Beginnings

"So…" Frank began, glaring at the monitor.

"Hey, what's that button?" Columbia pointed to the 'Google' icon in the toolbar. "You might as well try anything you can."

"Good idea," Janet said.

"I don't know what you think it's going to do," Frank muttered as he clicked on it.

"Look, what's happening?" Columbia breathed as the screen changed.

The Google search bar popped onscreen and Janet said, "Look, it says 'Search Engine'. Try writing something in that blank line thing."

Frank carefully typed 'Richard O'Brien' in the search bar and clicked 'Search'. The screen changed again, causing another slight gasp from Columbia. "This is amazing…what is this thing?" she murmured.

A list of websites containing information about Richard O'Brien appeared, and Frank studied each one minutely before choosing one. Janet and Columbia sat quietly as he read, afraid that if they said anything Frank might get upset.

"Nothing," he said after a few moments. "I've learned when and where he was born, but there's nothing about contacting him…"

"Well, I shouldn't think so," Janet said softly. "If this information is open to anybody…well, he wouldn't want the whole world knocking on his door. But…it was a good try. Good job on finding that button, Columbia."

The praise caused Columbia to blush and look down at her hands sheepishly, unaccustomed to praise as she was. "Thank you."

Janet smiled and nodded, feeling sorry for her. She'd seen the way Frank treated her, kind one moment and cruel the next, and although it seemed that Frank treated everyone the same, Janet could see that it hit Columbia harder.

"So. What now?" Frank asked testily.

Janet and Columbia traded glances and shrugged. "We have to find out why this is happening," Janet said.

"We shouldn't have left your machine in the woods by itself, Frankie. Who knows what'll happen to it! When we go to get the car tomorrow, we've got to find a way to get it so you can fix it," Columbia insisted.

"I know that!" Frank yelled, turning on her. "Leave me alone, Columbia. Get out."

Columbia stood quickly, tears in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, decided against it, and stormed out of the room, trying to suppress the flood that threatened to spill out over her cheeks. Janet glared at Frank and followed Columbia, catching her down the hall. "Columbia." Columbia shook Janet's hand off her arm and kept walking, biting her lip. "Columbia."

Janet tugged on Columbia's sleeve and opened her arms. Columbia fell into them, sobbing. "Why?" she choked. "Why does he treat me like that?" Janet hugged her tightly, whispering soothing words. She felt motherly toward Columbia, though Columbia was probably slightly older than herself.

She guided Columbia a couch in the lounge and sat her down, wiping her face gently with a handkerchief. "Now, Columbia…" Columbia shut her eyes and curled into a little ball, squeezing her knees to her chest. "You know he does that to everybody. You can't let him get to you like that, Columbia."

"I…just…" She sniffled. "I just want him to love me."

"I know, I know," Janet replied, hugging her again. "But sometimes you just have to let go. Look, I saw an ice cream place not too far away, when we were coming here. Let's go get some, my treat. It'll help you take your mind off Frank."

Columbia smiled gratefully. "Thanks." Janet helped her up and the two of them left the dorm building, leaving Frank to his dark mood.

…

Julie sat at the head of the table, motioning for everyone else to sit down. Riff Raff and Magenta were asked to sit, as well, and Julie surprised everyone by serving the meal, rather than having Riff and Magenta serve. Once everyone had been seated and served, she began the conversation.

"So, Riff Raff. Magenta. Columbia tells me you wish to return to Transsexual?"

The two of them exchanged a glance and then Riff Raff nodded. "Yes, Master."

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Julie said. Riff and Magenta looked surprised.

"You do?" Magenta asked, shocked.

"Of course! If you two are growing tired of this planet, there's no reason you should be made to stay. I've already spoken with Janet, who I am sure has spoken with Brad?"

"Yes," Anna said quickly. "Brad and I would love to take advantage of your generous offer."

"Yes," Brad added. "We appreciate it very much."

"Then it's settled," Julie said. "I assume you will want to leave as soon as possible?"

"Yes."

"And then we can get the two of you moved in."

"Yes."

"Very good. Oh. Riff Raff. If I could have a word with you after dinner?"

"Of course."

"Excellent." Julie smiled and motioned for everyone to eat. "Enjoy."

…

"I don't think he's ever loved me, and I don't think he ever will," Columbia sighed, moodily picking at her milkshake.

Janet shook her head. "You can't let him get to you, Columbia. You've got to tell him what you think. Stand up to him."

"I can't," Columbia protested. "Not Frankie. He's not the kind of guy you stand up to. If I could stand up to him, then maybe I'd still have Eddie."

"Tell me about Eddie," Janet suggested.

"Well…there's not much to tell. He was a delivery boy, used to deliver pizza to the castle regularly. I think I very nearly loved him…but Frankie had his eye on him too, and whatever Frankie wants, Frankie gets. So…he seduced Eddie, pretended to be a girl. And Eddie…he liked me, but I guess he liked Frankie more." Columbia licked her spoon clean before dipping it back into the milkshake. "Next thing I knew, Frankie was using Eddie's brain to make Rocky."

Janet shook her head. "Doesn't he have any morals at all?"

"Not Frankie," Columbia replied. "He's too wrapped up in his own world to care about anyone else. Remember that. I used to love him dearly, and I had hoped he would love me, but…"

Janet smiled. "Now, Columbia, you need to just let go of him. Stop thinking about him. Look, let's go do something else. You need to get your mind off things."

"But…what is there to do here? We don't know this place."

"Doesn't matter. We'll find something to do, I promise. Come on. We're on a college campus! There's got to be something we could do."

"We should probably change into something a little less…"

"Flashy?"

"Yeah."

Janet nodded. "Well, you have Colleen's ID, you can get into her room. I should think the two of you are similar in size. We just need to find out where she lives…"

"It ought to say where on the card," Columbia sighed, examining it. "She looks like me…how strange…"

Janet showed her Anna's ID. "Look at this." Columbia nodded. "It's a little creepy. I don't know how Frank is going to pass as this Julie, though."

"You forget, Janet, he seduced Eddie, the straightest guy I know. If anyone can do it, it's Frankie."

"I suppose you're right," Janet sighed. In her world, Frank had never snuck into her room, or Brad's, and the fact that he did in the movie bothered her. He wasn't a total…bastard…most times. He seemed to hold a grudge against Columbia, cleverly disguising it as the way he treated everyone else too.

Columbia let Janet guide her back to the dorm building. "Look, people have their names on their doors," Janet pointed out. "So all we have to do is find Colleen's name, and that'll be her room."

"Right."

Before long, the two of them found the room, and using Colleen's ID and key, managed to get inside.

"I wondered where you were," a girl said, turning to face them. "Where have you been?"

"Er…watching Rocky Horror. Why do you think I'm dressed like this?" Columbia replied.

"Oh. Right," the girl replied, flopping down on her bed.

"The other side of the room must be mine," Columbia whispered to Janet.

"Right," Janet agreed.

"So. Who's your friend?"

"Oh…this is Ja…Anna," Columbia replied quickly.

"Oh. Hello."

Janet smiled. "Hello. And you are?"

"Jennifer."

Columbia was busy looking through the drawers on Colleen's side of the room. "What do you think, Anna?"

Janet sidled over to Columbia and began looking through clothes with her. "There. Wear those," she said, pointing out a pair of camo cargo pants and a plain white t-shirt.

"Good choice," Columbia agreed, "Although…I do wish she had something with sequins…"

"Why do you need more sequins? Come on, get changed."

"Where are you going now?" Jennifer asked. "It's three o'clock in the morning."

"Then why are you still up?" Columbia replied. "We're going out."


	10. The Handyman, Part One

**Author's Note: Wow…what a long way this story has come so far! The plot has taken a few twists and turns that even I didn't see…but I like where the story is going so far. I hope you've enjoyed what you've read, and I hope you're as eager for more as I am.**

Riff Raff approached Julie slowly. "You wished to speak with me, Master?"

"Yes…" Julie replied, rising from her place. "I…wasn't going to tell you this, but I think that as Frank's most devoted friend you should know."

"What do you mean?" Riff asked cautiously.

"I don't want you to go back to Transsexual," Julie said heavily, realizing that this meant she might still die. "You see…I'm not really Frank. Look closely, Riff, you can see it. You know I'm not him. I'm just some college girl dressed like him."

"But…I don't understand," Riff said.

"Think, Riff. What was Frank working on? A machine, perhaps, to send him to another dimension?"

Riff's face lit up in sudden realization. "You mean…"

"Yes. Me and my two friends have been…switched…with Frank, Janet, and Columbia, which means that they're back where we come from…and I just know that if Frank were able he'd have changed everything back by now. Please, Riff. You've got as much brain as Frank, if not more than him. If anyone can help us get back, it's you, Riff. I just…don't want events to turn out the way they do in the movie."

"Movie?" Riff said, as if tasting the strange word.

"Yes. You're all characters in…in a motion picture, back in my world. And in the end you kill Frank, and I don't want that to happen. Please."

Riff sat heavily. "I…don't quite understand…you mean to say that…it really worked? His invention worked?"

"Yes. Yes, it worked," Julie said, "But I'm afraid that they won't be able to adjust to our world…we live in a world about thirty-one years later than yours."

"If I hadn't seen things like this before with my own eyes, I would accuse you of lying," Riff sighed, "But I know the phenomenon of which you speak. I believe I may be of some service."

"Oh, thank you!"

"Now. What is your name?"

"Julie, but I don't think anybody else should know what's happened. Let's just keep this our secret. Don't even tell the others that I told you. They wouldn't understand why."

"Very well," Riff said, an odd look on his face.

"Now, let's go up to the lab and see if we can't whip something up," Julie grinned. "Oh…and…while we're up there, remind me to find Eddie so I can fix his brain. I'm sure Columbia would love to see him when she gets back."

"Yes, I imagine so," Riff nodded. "How very…thoughtful of you."

…

Frank paced around the tiny dorm room, muttering to himself about wiring and women and the state of things in general, which he didn't perceive as being too good. The computer was thoroughly confusing him, and he hated things he didn't understand.

What really threw him, though, were the plastic figures beside the computer: one of Riff Raff and the other of Columbia. He didn't understand how his world, his life, was nothing more than…than…a _story_ to these people. Didn't they know _anything_ about alternate realities? And who was this Richard O'Brien, responsible for writing the Rocky Horror Picture Show? And how had he come up with the idea in the first place?

"Three o' clock…" he muttered, glaring at a clock. He ought to sleep, he knew, get some rest before he over-worked himself. Riff Raff would probably know what was going on back home. Riff would know what to do. And Riff would never kill him. At least, he didn't _think_ Riff would kill. Why would Riff _want_ to kill him? He hadn't done anything to deserve death, had he? In the movie, he'd killed Eddie, but would he have killed him in real life? "No, I wouldn't," he told himself. "I would have…fixed him up, given him to Columbia." There. That made him feel better.

He climbed into bed, snuggled into the pillows—him, Frank, snuggling!—and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a very rough day, but at least it would be a Sunday and that meant he didn't have to worry about going to Julie's classes. That was a relief. He was having more trouble adjusting than Columbia and Janet, the reason he had snapped at Columbia so readily. He didn't want her to know he was weak, and so he bluffed, and put up a front, and pretended to be an asshole. Better for her, anyway, if she didn't love him.

_No one ought to love me_, he thought. _Not a one of them. _And with that thought echoing in his mind, he slipped off to sleep.

…

"Too bad these kids aren't twenty-one," Columbia sighed as Janet drove past a liquor store. "I could really use something to take my mind off things."

Janet smiled and shook her head. "You shouldn't abuse your body like that, you know. It's unhealthy."

Columbia replied, "I know…but so's shooting up junk, and I do that too."

"Well, you shouldn't," Janet said. "In fact, you are going to stop doing that as of right now."

"Hey, who died and let you be my boss?" Columbia demanded.

"You obviously can't take care of your body yourself," Janet countered. "You ought to be glad that someone's looking out for you."

"Eddie looked out for me."

"Eddie shot up junk with you!"

"Yeah, well…he still looked out for me."

"Only because he wanted to have sex with you!" Janet slammed hard on the brake at the light.

"You don't know anything about me or Eddie," Columbia screeched.

"I know that he was a no-good, cheap little punk," Janet retorted. Columbia drew back her arm and delivered a ringing slap to Janet's face. Janet stared at her, wide-eyed, before hitting the gas pedal when the light turned green. "What was that for?" she demanded.

"You take back what you said about Eddie."

"I take it back," Janet said. "You don't have to be so violent. I was only trying to make a point."

Columbia bit her lip in an effort not to burst into tears again. "I'm sorry, Janet!" she wailed. "I just want to go back home! I don't want to be here, I hate it!"

"I know," Janet soothed. "Look, why don't we go back to Anna's room. I don't think she has a roommate. You can stay with me tonight, okay?"

Columbia nodded, sniffling. "Okay. I guess. If you promise not to trash-talk Eddie."

"I promise."

The two of them rode in silence back to the dorms, and didn't speak again until they were inside and in Anna's room. As the two of them undressed for bed, Columbia asked, "What if we never get back? I mean…what if…you never see Brad again?"

Janet stifled a small sob. "I…hadn't really thought about it. I just assumed we'd be able to find a way back. But…if we don't…" She shook her head.

"I'm going to miss Mags…you know, we shared a room. Sometimes even shared a bed." Columbia paused. "Hey Janet?"

"Yes?"

"Would you…mind…if maybe we shared a bed? I mean, I don't mean like, sexually or anything, just…I'll sleep better if there's someone beside me."

Janet smiled. "Of course. Why don't we push the two beds together and make one big bed? Did you ever do that with your friends when you were little?"

"Oh, all the time! It was so much fun…I miss having sleepovers…"

The two of them giggled, for a moment reliving their long-gone childhoods, and for a moment, everything was right in the world. They pushed Anna's bed and the empty bed together, threw a few extra sheets over the empty bed, and then they crawled under the covers and snuggled close, not as lovers, not as friends, but as two people drawn together by a need to be with someone, anyone. Columbia smiled drowsily as Janet settled into the pillows.

"Hey, Janet?"

"Yes, Columbia?"

"What do you think they're doing right now, back home?"

Janet tried her best to keep her chin up. "I imagine they're probably saying, 'Oh, I do wish Janet and Columbia would get back.' I suspect Magenta misses you as much as you miss her…"

…

"Hey, Mags?" Colleen said as the two of them climbed into bed for the night.

"Yes, Columbia?" Magenta replied.

"I…I've been thinking…and…I don't want you to leave, Mags! I'll miss you so much."

"I know," Magenta said softly. "You know, I think I heard Frank telling Riff Raff that he didn't want us to go. And you know how Riff Raff can't refuse Frank anything."

"Oh, of course," Colleen said. She was fascinated by everyone here. They were so…different from how they appeared in the movie. She loved it, every minute of it. "So do you think you'll stay, even with Brad and Janet moving in?"

"I don't see why not," Magenta smiled, wrapping her arms around Colleen. "Now, let's go to sleep, Columbia."

"Yes, Magenta." Colleen smiled to herself and snuggled close to Magenta, glad that she was Columbia in this world. Being a bisexual college student was difficult, but here everyone seemed to take it in stride…and she'd always had a bit of a crush on Magenta anyway, in addition to the rest of the Rocky characters. And here she was at last, in the arms of one of the Rocky characters—her actual arms—and she began to think that maybe she didn't want to return to her home, after all.

…

Brad and Anna returned to Brad's room after dinner. They too, climbed into bed, shut out the light, and proceeded to attempt sleep.

Somewhere down by the lab, Rocky slumbered peacefully in the bridal suite, and elsewhere Eddie had found a quiet corner to snooze in, and in the lab itself Julie and Riff worked long into the night, trying to figure out exactly what Frank had done.

**Don't you feel loved, my lovelies? Three chapters in one day! **


	11. The Handyman, Part Two

**Caution: Contents of container may contain fluff. Handle with care.**

Heartbeat

…

Heartbeat

…

Beat

Beat

Beat…

…Frank wiped the sweat from his brow, panting. The walls of the maze seemed to press in on him, suffocating him. Thorns scratched his arms, his legs, his chest as he pushed past the tightening corridors. Bleeding, he tried to slow his breath, but the maze kept closing in. He ran faster, and faster, stumbling, falling, he couldn't escape, something was chasing him but he couldn't see it, didn't know what it was Oh God what is it running can't stop breath heavy chest tight he ran and ran and then

He stopped. The maze disappeared, replaced by a pool of black water. He stood on its surface, gazing down at his reflection. He looked tired, worn, and his arms were still bleeding. His makeup was gone, revealing a taught and drawn face, and he was dressed in a loose fitting, tattered white shirt and long loose black pants. His hair had fallen out of its curls, drenched with sweat, and he nearly didn't realize that he was staring at himself.

The dark water shifted beneath his feet, became a lake of flame. He yelled in shock, then realized that he wasn't burning. His clothes burned though, until he was naked, hovering over the fire, and he squirmed, trying to escape, but some unseen force held him. He felt fear like he'd never felt before. Sweat dripped down his back, icy cold, and he couldn't breathe, he couldn't see, couldn't see anything but the flames…

…He woke, tangled in the bed sheets, clinging to them for dear life. The dream had left feelings of terror that he couldn't shake, and for a long while he simply stared at the dark ceiling, trying to regain his sanity. Images danced before his eyes: Columbia, simple and trusting, Janet, keen and not as naïve as she appeared, Columbia again, hurt because of his stinging remarks. He felt an uncharacteristic pang of guilt, and wondered at it. Why should he care?

Rolling over onto his side, he closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep, but fear kept him awake the rest of the night. He decided that it was a decent punishment for hurting Columbia.

…

Columbia dreamt that night that she was back in Eddie's arms, in the days before Frank had gotten it into his head to use part of Eddie's brain for Rocky. She smiled in her sleep, recalling the times the two of them sped around on his motorcycle, the ice cream cones and the burgers and fries they shared, and the way he laughed at her for drinking diet soda rather than regular. She missed him so much…

Janet, too, had her own dreams, dreams of Brad in the arms of another woman, not knowing that it wasn't really her, believing that he held his fiancée when she really was here, in this strange world.

She woke, crying, which woke Columbia. "What's wrong?" Columbia asked quietly.

"I just…it's…Brad…" Janet sniffled. "I just can't stop thinking about how he thinks I'm still with him…he's going to be smiling at another girl, talking to her and laughing with her…and he's not going to know that it's not really me," she explained in between sniffs and sobs.

Columbia wrapped her arms around Janet and nodded. "I know what you mean," she said. "But just think. It happened to me every day. Well, sort of. I mean, I had to share Mags with Riff…and now I bet whoever's taken my place is with Mags right now, in my bed…" She trailed off, on the point of tears herself.

Janet giggled and burst into tears. "I'm sorry," she sobbed, still giggling. "It's just…look at us."

Columbia giggled too, with tears streaming down her cheeks. "We're hopeless," she admitted. Hesitantly she reached up and wiped a few tears from Janet's face. "We'll get home," she whispered fiercely. "We have to. We can't be stuck here forever."

"I hope you're right," Janet whispered back, returning Columbia's tight embrace. They clung to each other, survivors in a maelstrom of emotion. Without thinking, Columbia nuzzled her face into Janet's neck, the way she did to Magenta sometimes. Surprised, Janet pulled back, and Columbia, realizing what she'd done, shot away from Janet like the wrong end of a magnet.

"I'm sorry," she said miserably.

"Don't be," Janet replied kindly. "I didn't mean to jerk back like that. You just…surprised me, is all," she added diplomatically. She opened her arms to Columbia, who gratefully fell into them. "You need comfort as much as I do, and if you and I don't help each other, then who is there?" Columbia smiled and snuggled back down into the pillows and sheets.

"Do you think maybe you and Brad would like to stay at the castle?" Columbia asked drowsily as Janet settled beside her. "I mean…I just know I could talk Frankie into it, and I would sure love having someone else to talk to…"

Janet smiled as she closed her eyes. "I'm sure I could talk Brad into the idea."

"Good." Columbia leaned forward and shyly kissed Janet on her forehead. "I'd like that."

"Me too." Janet sighed contentedly and returned Columbia's kiss with a very chaste kiss of her own before drifting back to sleep. Columbia found it much easier to sleep after that.

…

Anna had returned to room not long after Brad fell asleep. She just didn't feel right, sleeping beside a guy she'd known for a few hours, no matter how cute he was. Besides, he was in love with someone, and it wasn't her, no matter what he believed. And, unlike Colleen, she wasn't willing to throw herself headfirst into being her character. _No,_ she thought, amending herself, _I'm not willing to throw myself headfirst into my character's relationship._ It was no big secret that Columbia and Magenta shared a room, and if Anna knew Colleen, the fool was probably going to take full advantage of being Columbia.

…

Despite Anna's cynical musings, Colleen hadn't touched Magenta other than snuggling a bit before she fell asleep. Magenta belonged to Columbia and Riff, in her eyes, and as much as she wanted to, she wouldn't trespass on Columbia's territory. Well, not much, anyway. It would just be wrong to do that to the character she adored, whether Columbia was aware of it or not.

…

Julie slumped on the lab table, exhausted. She and Riff hadn't slept at all. They had spent the night going through plans and drawings and notes scattered about and left behind by Frank. They'd found nothing of use. Riff flipped through a few pages, stifling a yawn.

"Have you found anything yet?" Julie moaned, trying to keep her eyes open.

"Nothing yet." Riff shook his head. He dropped the packet he was holding and sighed heavily. "I don't know what you think we're going to find…"

"Well, this didn't happen to us by some freak chance," Julie snapped. "I'm sure it must be Frank's fault. He's the sort to get into this kind of trouble, and dammit, Riff Raff, I want to go home!" She stood and stormed out of the lab, into the bridal suite where Rocky lay, sound asleep. Brushing past him, she tried to find a room where she could get at least a few hours of sleep. Eventually she wound up in Columbia and Magenta's room. Magenta was awake, listening to a record and flipping through a magazine. Colleen, dressed in Columbia's pajamas, had slipped off to sleep in her arms, but she didn't mind.

"I…apologize…" Julie said.

Magenta didn't look up. Julie shrugged and shut the door. She didn't know where to go now. Riff caught up to her and beckoned. "There is a room this way, if you want to sleep," he said.

"Yes, thank you," Julie replied. "Don't forget, tomorrow…you must act as though you know nothing or else this whole reality may come crashing down on us."

"I highly doubt that," Riff said. "In fact…I almost think we should tell them. You never know, they might be of some help."

"We'll discuss this tomorrow," Julie sighed. "Not now. I'm too tired."

"As you wish."

He left Julie at her room and crept back through the castle to Magenta's room. Knocking softly, he entered and motioned for Magenta. She rose slowly, trying not to disturb the girl sleeping next to her. "What is it, darling?" Magenta asked.

"Come. We must….talk."


	12. Revelations

-1"What do you wish to talk about?" Magenta asked as Riff took her by the arm and guided her swiftly out of the room. He shook his head and pressed the forefinger of his free hand to his lips.

"We mustn't talk about it at the moment. Wait. When we are someplace safe, I will tell you."

"The dog kennel," Magenta replied. "There is nothing there but the dogs themselves."

Riff nodded and quickly the both of them hurried through the hallways and out the back to the kennel. It was raining, as usual, and the rain soaked into their clothing quickly and drenched them both. The dogs whined and scratched at their cages when they saw Magenta, and she gave them a few hushed words and bade them settle down, which they did. She smiled at them and then turned her attention back to Riff.

"The master is missing," Riff said, cutting straight to the point. Magenta, confused, opened her mouth to speak but Riff cut her off. "As are Columbia and Janet. The three in the castle at the moment are from another dimension. Perhaps even another time. The master was working on something, something similar to the Sonic Transducer…and it must have gone wrong, Magenta, because now they've been switched up. The…girl…who has taken the master's place did not wish me to tell you, but I felt I must."

Magenta stared. That was the most she'd heard Riff say in a long time, which meant this was very serious indeed. Remembering "Columbia's" reluctance to do anymore than snuggle, she nodded. "Yes. It seems plausible."

"The problem…" Riff sighed, "Is the girl certainly doesn't know how to fix things, and if the master is in a situation anywhere near the one the girl described to me, we can be sure that he won't be able to fix things either."

"So. They're stuck here and the master is stuck there. And what does that leave us?"

"I believe it is called a conundrum. A riddle. And we must solve it, Magenta. You and I."

"And you believe we can fix things?"

Riff smiled, a fleeting cynical smile. "My dearest and most beautiful sister, I can fix anything."

She nodded. "Of course." Turning back to the dogs, she stuck her hand out for them to lick and scratched them behind the ears. "Did the girl tell you her name?"

"Her name is Julie, and then there's Colleen, masquerading as Columbia, and Anna."

"Janet."

"Quite so. It seems also that in their reality there is a moving picture show called the Rocky Horror Picture Show, and you'll not believe who the characters in this moving picture show are."

"Who, darling?"

"Why, all of us, Magenta. And in this story, I kill the master. Which is why Colleen tried to convince us to leave this place. They don't want to end up like the story."

Magenta shook her head. "But you would never kill the master. Did she say anything more? The girl Julie, I mean."

"Not much. She described the master as being…well…" Riff paused. "Very much different from the master we know. The same, but different."

"I understand," Magenta replied hesitantly. "What do you plan to do?"

"We must send the girls back to their world, and find a way to bring the master and the others back. But I confess, I have not any ideas as to how it could be done!" Frustrated, Riff slammed his hand against the kennel in an uncharacteristic display of emotion. Magenta knew her brother was genuinely upset if he so blatantly displayed his feelings, and she put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"You will find a way. If there is anyone who can find a way, my brother, it is you."

Riff smiled at Magenta, surreptitiously rubbing his aching hand. "Your confidence in my abilities is flattering, sister." He offered her his arm in a mock grand gesture, feeling better than he had in ages. She took his proffered arm gladly and the two of them headed back to the castle as the first pale streams of light began to filter through the clouds, heralding the rising sun.

As the light crept into Anna's room, she woke, unable to sleep once the darkness had gone. With a sigh she rose and began looking for something to wear, although there wasn't much to choose from. It seemed that this room had belonged to somebody once, though, because in the closet was a collection of old clothes, some nice and others not so nice. She found a plain, powder blue dress that seemed safe enough, but when she tried it on she found that somebody had taken the trouble to put a bustier in the top half, and there was a garter belt innocently disguised as a cloth belt. She sighed. Was nothing in this castle normal?

With another sigh she decided to wear the dress anyway. It seemed like something Janet would wear if she were stuck in a castle where the clothes were all modified. And…she didn't want to be the one to let the secret out, although…she felt as if she ought to tell Brad. She didn't want him to panic, but she didn't want him mistakenly believing that she was his fiancée, either.

She wandered around a bit until the room's lighting changed, then knocked and went inside. Brad was still asleep. She smiled. He was adorable, and she wished she could…just once…kiss him…but she shook her head and attempted to wake him instead.

He rolled over, mumbling. "Brad, wake up. I have something to tell you." He opened his eyes blearily.

"Wha…?"

"Brad, wake up."

He sat up. "M'wake," he mumbled.

"Really, really awake?" Anna asked.

Brad nodded. "Really, really awake. Why?"

"Brad…I don't know how to break this to you gently, but…I'm not Janet."

Brad stared. "Wha…?"

"I know, I know, it's really weird, but I wanted to tell you because it just wasn't right, you thinking that I'm Janet…Brad, my name is Anna and I have a pretty strange story to tell you…"

Colleen woke a little later, to the sound of Columbia's alarm clock. She sighed and shut it off, then searched through Columbia's closet for something to wear. The most modest thing she could find was a pair of cut-off jean shorts that showed far too much leg and a sequined top that showed far too much stomach and lacked in the sleeve department.

Just as she finished dressing, Magenta entered the room, having just finished making breakfast for everyone. She eyed the outfit and nodded. "Good choice. Oh, by the way, Riff told me."

"Told you? Told you what?"

"Who you really are."

"Oh." Colleen shrugged. "I guess that's cool."

"So…what's it like, your reality?"

Colleen smiled. "Not now, Mags, I'm hungry. Look, let me get some breakfast and then I'll tell you all about it, okay?"

Julie wasn't able to sleep. She had lain awake the rest of the night, trying desperately to use the shadows of Frank's memories to come up with an answer…and answer there was none. They were well and truly stuck here. The Sonic Transducer was no help, it only sent things through time and space, and wasn't capable of crossing into other realities or dimensions.

Still…how hard could it be to tweak the Transducer? She decided she'd talk to Riff about it later. With that settled, she found herself finally able to sleep, and so she did, rather than go to breakfast.


	13. Another Dimension

-1Columbia was the first to wake. She still had her arms wrapped around Janet's waist. With a smile she recalled the kiss they had shared. She knew Janet was engaged, but whether or not she'd see her finacé again was iffy, and…she sighed. Why did things have to be so complicated? She knew that the chances of Janet returning her feelings were slim at best, so she decided to keep her mouth shut for the time being. With another sigh she settled back down to sleep. It was Sunday, after all, and they could afford to sleep in.

Frank finally managed to get back to sleep, but his dreams were just as troubled, until finally he could take no more of it. He had to apologize to Columbia. What was it his mother always told him? _"Take your dreams very seriously, son, because dreams tell us much about ourselves that sometimes we might prefer not to know." _ He supposed this was one of those times he was learning something. "Learn something…" he muttered. "I'm a bastard, is what I've learned."

He sighed heavily. There wasn't any easy way to apologize. It just wasn't something he was used to doing. He was Dr. Frank N. Furter, scientist, and he didn't apologize to anybody. Until now.

The knock at the door woke Columbia from her half-sleep. "Who's there?" she called.

"It's me," Frank replied. "Please come out."

Columbia gently let go of Janet and got out of bed to open the door. Frank motioned for her to follow him, which she did, reluctantly. He took her back to 'his' room and ushered her inside. He sat on the bed and took her hands in his. "Columbia. You've no idea how difficult this is to say, but I made a mistake, and I was wrong to yell at you."

At any other time, Columbia might have been softened by his words and maybe even could have forgiven him, but circumstance had made her unpredictable and moody. She just glowered at him and replied, "You're right. You made a mistake. It's your fault we're here and it's your fault I can't see Mags, and it's your fault--"

He slapped her across the face. "Shut up," he growled.

She slapped him back, delivering a ringing blow to the side of his head. "You shut up!" she shouted. "I've had enough of you always looking over my shoulder, always telling me what to do. I hate you! Do you hear me? I just want to go home."

Grabbing her wrists so she couldn't slap him again, Frank replied, "Claws in, you cat. If you hit me again, so help me…"

She twisted in his grasp, the beginnings of tears in her eyes. "Let…me…go!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Calm down." He squeezed her wrists threateningly.

She began crying, trying to beat his chest with her fists, but he held her tightly. "I just want to go home," she sobbed, beaten. "I just want to see everyone again, Frankie."

He let go of her wrists and let her fall into his arms. "We'll get home," he promised. "I don't know how long it will take, but we will get home. Oh, Columbia…" He buried his face in her neck to hide his tears, ashamed that he was crying. She cried right back, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I wish they were here right now…" she said, meaning Magenta and Riff Raff. Frank nodded into her shoulder, still hiding his tears.

"If Riff were here," he said, "I know we could get back. I can't keep the lab straight without him. If he were here…the two of us would find a way to get back."

Columbia climbed into Frank's lap. "Frankie…why did you hit me?"

He sighed. "Because…I'm an asshole, Columbia. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve anything. But…you're still here, with me. Why?"

She hugged him and laughed softly. "Silly. It's because I love you."

"Even after I hurt you?"

"Even so," she murmured, moving away and stretching out on his bed. "And since you're man enough to admit that you're no good…I guess that means you're pretty alright."

"That makes no sense."

She shrugged and pulled him down next to her. "Don't have to. I…Frank…I didn't mean to hurt you, Frankie. I didn't mean to yell at you, darling. Forgive me?"

Frank smiled through his tears. It wasn't her fault, she must know that it could never be her fault, but to make things right she would apologize and hope that it meant he would agree to forget that anything had ever been wrong.

"It's not your fault, doll," Frank whispered into her ear. "It's not your fault. You needn't apologize, love. I should be the one apologizing. Can you forgive me?"

In answer, Columbia buried her fingers in Frank's hair and covered his face and neck with kisses, kissing away the tears he'd failed to hide. "Of course," Columbia whispered in reply.

The two of them snuggled together, truly alone for the first time. Even in the castle there had been the risk of Riff Raff or Magenta inadvertently walking in, but here…they were truly alone, behind a locked door. Naturally, they decided to take full advantage of the situation.

**Author's Note: I'm currently working on a Rocky Horror Christmas Special to get in the holiday spirit, so this is the beginning of the "Intermission", so to speak. I won't be working anymore on this story until the Christmas Special is finished. Well, I lie, I'll be working on it like a dog, but the CS will have first priority until it is finished. I'll work on uploading a few more chapters of Time Warped, and there is a chapter of After the Fact that is currently in the works.**

**Hope you enjoyed, and hope you enjoy!**


End file.
